


Broken Glass

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating mention, Happy Ending, M/M, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Jason find's something out about Danny that could bring their relationship crashing down





	

Jason looked at the broken glass on the kitchen floor. He had no idea what had come over him. He looked up at Danny, who refused to look back. Instead focusing on the bloody cut on his hand. They both knew they were wrong, but neither of them wanted to admit it. 

It had started with something so stupid. It was a fight that never should have started, but it did. And Jason knew it was his fault. 

They shouldn’t have even brought it up. It wasn’t like it even mattered. They were happy. But of course, Jason had to ruin it. Like he ruined everything else

…..

_ “I don’t understand why you won’t just tell me.” Jason said, watching Danny rummage through his drag. He sat on their bed while Danny collected his things for a show he had.  _

_ “Because Jase, there’s nothing to tell.” Danny huffed, running a hand through his hair. “Like I said, it was a stupid choice I made over a year ago. It was before we were together. What does it matter now?” He went back to his search. “God dammit, where is my fucking choker?” Jason spotted the accessory on the floor and picked it up, handing it to his boyfriend. “Thank you.” He shoved it into his costume bag before zipping it shut. “Look,” He sighed. “I’ve got a gig soon. We can talk when I get home.” His face softened, taking Jason’s into his hands. “There is nothing you need to worry about. I promise I’ll explain when I get back.” _

_ “Okay.” Jason still felt uneasy about the situation, but allowed it to drop. “Have a good show.” Danny leaned down to give him a kiss. “I love you.”  _

_ “I love you too.”  _

…..

And Jason should have left it at that. He had no reason to not trust Danny. He’d promised to explain after his show. But Jason still felt like he was being lied to. And he was stressed.

…..

_ Danny came home late that night and Jason was waiting for him in the living room. _

_ “Babe?” He said, putting his costume bag down by the door. “What are you still doing up?” _

_ “You said we’d talk.” Jason explained. “So we’re gonna talk.” Danny sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand.  _

_ “Jase, I don’t get why you’re so hung up on this.” He threw his arms out. “It happened once and it’s never going to happen again.”  _

_ “How am I supposed to know that?” Jason questioned, standing from the couch. “I didn’t even hear it from you!” _

_ “It wasn’t even worth bringing up!” Danny started to get defensive. “It was shitty what I did. I know I screwed up. I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you’d react like this.”  _

_ “How am I supposed to react when I find out my boyfriend was caught cheating in his last relationship?” Jason crossed his arms over his chest. Waiting for Danny to respond. “How am I supposed to know it won’t happen to me too?”  _

_ “I could never do that to you.” Danny took a step towards Jason, but he stepped back. “I love you so much.” When Jason didn’t say anything, Danny huffed and walked into the kitchen. He took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.  _

_ “I don’t know how I’m supposed to trust you now.” Jason now stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching Danny.  _

_ “Jesus christ Jason!” Danny snapped. “Yes, I cheated on him, okay?! I cheated on a guy I didn’t love, because I was weak, and drunk, and stupid. I cheated because he didn’t make me happy anymore but I was too chicken shit to leave the relationship! Are you happy now?” Danny was crying. Angry tears running down his face. He put the glass down and leaned on the counter for support. His back to Jason. “I couldn’t do that to you because I couldn’t stop loving you if I wanted too.”  _

_ “And if you do stop? Am I just gonna sit here and watch you fake it while you’re out fucking other guys?” Jason reeled back at the words that came out of his mouth. It should have ended, he should have stopped. But he couldn’t control the word vomit. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to think now.”  _

_ “Look. I know you think you can’t trust me after this.” He couldn’t face him. “But, I promise you I’d never do anything like that. It kills me that hearing about this hurts you so bad.”  _

_ “I can’t go through something like that again.” Jason shook his head. “The last guy I was with cheated on me. That destroyed me. I can’t do that a second time.” He looked to the ground, his eyes tearing. “I love you too much!” _

_ “And you think I don’t?” Danny spun around, his hand knocking the glass onto the floor. “Dammit.” He knelt down to clean it up. As he collected the shards, one sliced his hand and he cried out. Pulling his hand away.  _

…..

Now Jason watched as Danny tried to clean the glass again. His hand dripping blood onto the linoleum floor.

“Danny.” He said softly, kneeling in front of him. “You’re going to hurt yourself worse.” He held Danny’s wrist gently, but he pulled it away. 

“I’ve got it.” He continued to pick up the large pieces of glass, piling them up in his unhurt hand. 

“Let me look at your hand.” Danny kept his back to Jason as he threw the broken glass into the garbage. “Danny please.” Danny sighed, but held his hand out to Jason anyway. “It’s not bad.” He decided after a moment. He let Danny’s hand fall and wet a paper towel in the sink.

A pregnant silence fell over the pair as Jason cleaned the cut.

“I’m sorry.” He finally said, wiping away the rest of the blood. “I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.”

  
“No.” Danny shook his head. “It was my fault. I should have just been honest with you.” Jason’s hand stopped. “But I was ashamed of myself. What I did, it was terrible. And I knew that. And I hate myself for how I hurt him.” He wiped at his face with his free hand. “I didn’t want you to think I could do anything like that to you. Because I couldn’t.” 

“I believe you.” Jason said, releasing Danny’s hand. “Put there’s still a part of me that’s scared.”

“And I get that.” Danny took the paper towel from Jason and threw it into the garbage behind him. “And I don’t know how I can take that fear away. But I’ll do whatever it takes.” He placed his uninjured hand on Jason’s face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “You’re everything to me. And I would die before I hurt you like that.” Jason’s own hand came to rest on Danny’s. “Can you forgive me?” Jason nodded.

“Yes.” He said. “I can.” Danny kissed him gently. “Let me wrap your hand and we’ll go to bed.” Jason led him to the bathroom. Sitting Danny on the toilet before pulling out the first aid kit. 

Once Danny’s hand was wrapped, the two retreated to the bedroom. Jason falling into Danny’s arms. 

“I love you.” Danny kissed him again. “Please believe me when I say that.”

“I do.” Jason rested his forehead against Danny’s. “And I love you too.” Danny kissed him one more time before pulling him tight to his chest. Jason yawned, burying his face in the crook of Danny’s neck.   


“Get some sleep.” He said, petting Jason’s hair. “We’ve got all day to spend together tomorrow.” He felt Jason’s breathing even out.   
Danny knew he’d have to earn back Jason’s complete trust. And he was going to do everything possible to make that happen. Because in that bed, he held his entire world in his arms. And he never wanted to let go. 


End file.
